pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Armadylan Menace
August 17, 2018 |viewers = TBA |writer = Justine Cheynet |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Nobody's Sidekick |next = Power Pondweed}} "Armadylan Menace" is the second segment of the 17th episode in Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. Night Ninja convinces Armadylan that the PJ Masks stole all the new Flossy Flash comics. *Armadylan *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos The episode begins with the three kids going to the comics bookstore, where Amaya is excited to have the new Flossy Flash comic book. However, when they go inside, they find that all of the other comic books are missing. One of the adults say to Greg, Connor, and Amaya that he's sorry that he ran out of comic books, and that someone broke in and stole all of them, much to their dismay. They decide to find out who stole all the comic books. Later in the night, the narration sequence is announced, as Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into the PJ Masks and head to their PJ Masks Headquarters. Owlette picks the Owl-Glider, and the team flies outside to investigate about the robbery in the comics bookstore. When they go inside the bookstore, Armadylan mistakenly hits the PJ Masks in a ball, surprising them. After that, Armadylan states that he knew that he would find them in the bookstore. Catboy is irritated at Armadylan for accusing them of what they didn't do. However, the armadillo doesn't believe them and mistakenly uses Thunder Thump, causing the three PJ Masks to be pushed outside the bookstore. When they accidentally hit the Owl-Glider, some of the comic books fall on them. The trio are confused on how the comic books got there. They then realize that someone must have framed them, but Armadylan does not believe them. Gekko tries to convince Armadylan that it wasn't them, but he still refuses to believe them. Snapping at them that he'll bring them to justice, Armadylan rolls himself up into a ball, but accidentally hits the other cars. Catboy comes up with an idea and leads Armadylan away, while Owlette and Gekko go on to find out who set them up. Using his Super Cat Speed, Catboy distracts Armadylan by chasing him as he rolls himself up into a ball again. Gekko signals Catboy to jump on the Owl-Glider. Catboy manages to jump on the vehicle before Armadylan could catch him by pouncing at him. In the Owl-Glider, Owlette contacts PJ Robot and asks him if he can put up the security footage at the comics bookstore before they got there. It shows that it was Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos who robbed the bookstore. They then decide to show it to Armadylan to prove their innocence. As the Owl-Glider lands on the ground, Armadylan asks them if they're ready to surrender, but Gekko refuses, declaring that they don't commit crimes. Owlette then shows the camera to Armadylan, and he finally believes that they're innocent. Before he could go to stop them, Catboy immediately stops him. Suddenly, Owlette realizes that they must have been distracted by Night Ninja in order for him to do something. Armadylan decides that they should go stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Meanwhile, at the PJ Masks Headquarters, the Ninjalinos are performing their levitation power, but Armadylan shows up and hits them as a ball, then accidentally hits Night Ninja's giant statue. He then gets thrown by a large sticky splat, and gets stuck on the foot of Night Ninja's statue. The villain reveals that his plan was to replace the PJ Masks Headquarters with his giant statue using their power of levitation. The three PJ Masks arrive on time as Catboy takes control of the Owl-Glider, and Owlette flies over to put HQ back down using her Owl Wing Wind. Night Ninja is angered with Armadylan because he didn't lock them up, until Gekko says that he knows he tricked him by framing them. Owlette frees Armadylan as he demands Night Ninja that he'll pay for fooling him. He then rolls himself into a ball to hit him with the Ninjalinos, only to be trapped by his levitation finger. The armadillo demands him to put him down, but the villain refuses, and causes him to hit the PJ Masks. Catboy uses his Super Cat Stripes as they carefully walk on it to their HQ. At their headquarters, they land on the ground, and Armadylan puts HQ back down, apologizing for accusing them of what they didn't do. Owlette comforts him, saying that they know that he was doing the right thing, and that it wasn't his fault for being tricked by Night Ninja. He says that it's time to be a hero as he digs underground. The villain swears that he isn't finished yet. He throws the large sticky splat at their headquarters, which causes Owlette to fall on the ground. Gekko climbs under the bridge while being invisible, while Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed and makes the Ninjalinos throw their sticky splats at themselves. A Ninjalino tries to give the sticky splat to Night Ninja, but Gekko kicks it. Armadylan then shows up and kicks it towards the Ninjalinos, and they get stuck. Much to his anger and frustation, Night Ninja tries to throw his sticky splat at the armadillo, only for Gekko to kick it at him, which he also gets hit and stuck by it. The villain tries to ask for help at his minions, but they were all stuck. The PJ Masks win and pose their victory. At the comics bookstore, Catboy and Gekko have returned the comics in the bookshelves, just when they hear Armadylan's voice. They think that Owlette's in trouble, but they soon find out that they were just reading the new Flossy Flash comic book. Owlette tries to perform the move "kicking crash", but she accidentally hits the bookshelf, causing Catboy and Gekko to fall on Armadylan. Owlette says crash and they laugh together, ending the episode. *''Don’t jump to conclusions.'' *''Don’t accuse anyone of something they didn’t do.'' *Night Ninja’s statue appears for the second time. **The first time it appeared was in "Owlette's Two Wrongs". *Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos use their ninja fingers for the third time. **The first time they used them was in "PJ Power Up". **The second time they used them was in "Wolfy Mountain". *Armadylan says the PJ Masks’ motto “Time to be a hero!” for the first time. *This is the second time the PJ Masks didn't transform back to their normal identities. **The first time they didn’t transform back to their normal selves was in "Gekko Saves Christmas". *It is revealed that Armadylan is also a fan of Flossy Flash, like Owlette. *This is the third time Catboy drives the Owl-Glider. **The previous two were in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket" and "Romeo's Disguise". *This is the second time Owlette does the Kicking Crash. **The first time was in "Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip". *This episode reveals that Armadylan can't break out of bigger Sticky Splats despite being stronger than Gekko, but Armadylan can only break out of smaller Sticky Splats. *Night Ninja framed the PJ Masks for the first time. **The first time was Luna Girl who framed Greg in "Gekko's Blame Campaign". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja